lunimefandomcom-20200223-history
DJ Lyte
DJ Lyte is a water unit, who made his debut in Gacha World as a 5-Star Unit in the DJ batch. He then appeared in Anime Gacha, Anime Fidget Spinner, and is the star of Chapter 6 of Gacha Resort where he asks the Gacha Summoner to help him recover his mixgear. His older brother is DJ Vinyl. He was created by Luni. His special attack and leadership skills are further down. Story DJ Lyte's lore from Gacha World, written by '''Kentkei':'' "DJ Lyte is an aspiring DJ, hopes to be good as his brother, brother DJ Vinyl (owner of the Club Vinyl). Lyte is also a Member of the MIXGEAR foundation, a mysterious DJ gave Lyte his lightning Mixgear when DJ X invaded Club Vinyl. Lyte was able to defend Club Vinyl and DJ Vinyl told him the secrets of the MIXGEAR organization, in which MIXGEAR's goal is to eradicate all Illegal Mixgears. He holds the Lightning Mixgear, with a fragment of the Ultimate Record on his wrist causing his Mixgear to be powerful yet unstable. Lyte shares a close bond with his brother, Vinyl, as he sought to support him as he is in a comatose in a hospital as of now after DJ X first invaded Club Vinyl, for the hopes of searching the Ultimate Record which resulted into Vinyl being hit by an explosion, as he was protecting DJ Lyte and thus fell into a comatose. Little did anyone know, a fragment of the Ultimate Record is kept in Vinyl's care, where DJ X failed to obtain. Entrusting a fragment of the Ultimate Record to Lyte, Lyte takes in charge of Club Vinyl, ensuring the club is safe from harm and thus protected with his Lightning Mixgear which is imbued with the Ultimate Record's fragment, sometimes having him unable to control the very powerful yet unstable potency which the said fragment has, eventually causing accidents or having major flaws in battle." ** WARNING! SPOILER ALERT! ** Gacha World - Lyte's Arc Lyte is the first character that Ellie and the Gacha Summoner meet once they are teleported from the lands of Chibion to the futuristic Vynil City by the Gacha Sword once defeated and freed Yume. The meeting is rather abrupt as Lyte almost crashes into the two , to then hit a wall. Lyte explains he was trying to master the powers of his newly acquired Mixgear, ending up explaining what they are and what function these gadgets have. He also reveals that there are around illegal mixgear which are being used for evil purposes. The conversation is then interrupted by a large explosion, which Lyte assumes was caused by DJ X and rushes to the place where the sound came from. Lyte refuses Ellie's and the Summoner's offer of help, stating that it would be too dangerous for them, but they nevertheless decide to follow him, to be sure that nothing bad happens to him. Shortly after the two catch up with Lyte and after a short discussion, he reveals that the people he was fighting were members of DJ X's crew, a gang of thugs who are attacking other clubs and destroying all the DJ equipment they find. However, Lyte gets cut short by a group of thugs before he could explain the motive behind such vandalism. The conversation continues once the protagonists and Lyte arrive at what was once known as the Club Vinyl. Lyte recalls the place as the location of his first live performance, but also as a place for bad memories. Lyte then starts telling about his brother, DJ Vinyl, and how he brought him into DJing. The same evening of his first live performance, at the end of the show, the club got attacked by DJ X and his crew. Here Vinyl tried to take a stand against the invaders, using a Mixgear Lyte claims to have never seen before. While his brother fought for a while against X, he attempted to escape, but was soon caught and, before it was too late, Vinyl, to protect him, took the hit from X's explosion. Since that day, Vinyl has been stuck in a hospital bed in a sort of coma state. Before passing out though, he asked Lyte to become the best DJ ever. After doing some investigation, Lyte discovered that his brother was in possession of a fragment of the Ultimate Record, a relic considered treasure of humanity, which is be able to change the way people perceive music by combining it with a mixgear. All the pieces were assigned to the top DJs of the world, and among them, Vinyl was selected too. Lyte reveals that although his brother's fragment was rather small, it was enough to make their music sound very lively. X wasn't though able to gain possession of the fragment, which now is installed into Lyte's Mixgear. He's now in search of revenge and wants to defeat X for the sake of his brother, hoping then to be able to wake him up using the power of the Ultimate Record. The scene ends with Lyte, Ellie and the summoner fighting X's thugs, who were guarding the entrance to Club Vinyl's ruins. When the battle ends, Lyte tells that once Club Vinyl was one of the top clubs in the world and that his brother was the best DJ around. After a brief moment of confusion, due to the absence of people inside the structure, a loud noise from above breaks the silence. The source of it is a train intent on crashing into the ground, which, although not hurting anyone, has managed to separate the two protagonists from Lyte. He is then approached by someone, who teleports him away. This act turns out to have been accomplished by one of X's most loyal thugs, DJ Clover. She requires the protagonists to come with her and work for X, if they want to save Lyte. He will appear again after the defeat of DJ Phantom and the disappearance of the corruption from Vinyl City. He helps to make Phantom understand what actually happened when he came playing his music in the city and he refers to him as a legend. He then reveals that Vinyl has finally woken up and that, after all the explanations, he's now cool with X. Before the two protagonists leave for the next world, Lyte promises that he will send them some of his hits the next time they'll meet. He will then appear only after the Gacha Summoner has managed to defeat RNG Goddess Ellie, while he thanks the fairy with the other DJs as a "last farewell". Appearence Casual Outfit Lyte is a young man with unkempt black hair and cyan eyes, often not seen because of the turquoise sunglasses. He wears light blue headphones and carries his Lightning Mixgear on his right arm, composed of a black disk and a white and cyan frame. His clothing consists of a black jacket, with collar, lapels and other turquoise decorations and with the drawing of a disk on the right side at the top, a turquoise shirt with a neck opening adorned with a black stripe, black trousers with two turquoise stripes and turquoise shoes. Beach Outfit In Gacha Resort, Lyte remains constantly without glasses, always holding them in his left hand, and his mixgear is absent, but he still wears headphones and his hairstyle remains almost identical to the original. He wears a jacket very similar to that of his casual look, but with some turquoise decorations are missing, along with the drawing of the disc. He is bare-chested and wears a monochromatic turquoise cuff on his left wrist. Instead of trousers, he wears black boxers, decorated with a turquoise line at the hips and another two that go down parallel on both sides of the thighs. There is also a "censored" or "family-friendly" version, where Lyte actually wears a turquoise t-shirt under the jacket. Relationships DJ Vinyl Vinyl is Lyte's older brother and he's the one who brought him into DJing. The two seem to be very close to each other, to the point that Lyte will want to defeat X and get the Ultimate Record just to save his brother from a presumable state of coma, in which he ended up just to save the life of his younger brother. DJ X While originally Lyte felt hatred towards X for hurting his older brother and destroying the Club Vinyl, the two no longer seem to have hostile feelings between them once Vinyl City is freed from Corruption and all the explanations are given, in other occasions though it's suggested that Lyte and X are and have always been arch-rivals,ready to fight each other as soon as the two cross their paths, without the slightest reference to the events that have been told by Lyte himself during Gacha World's story mode. In Gacha Resort the two seem to have made a sort of "truce", so that both can enjoy the well-deserved holiday in full relax. DJ Eve Despite the hostility with X, Lyte does not feel any dislike for Eve, perhaps due to the fact that she is only an innocent child. Lyte respects her and finds that, for her age, she is a very strong girl. Pyromaniac Xiao A known rumor says that Lyte may be hanging out with Xiao, however it is still unknown if it's actually a canonical couple or a crack couple created by Xiao's creator, as in the various games there is never a slight hint to such relationship, obviously not counting the easter eggs. Abilities and Skills Gacha World Thanks to his Mixgear, the Lightning Mixgear, Lyte manages to reach the speed of lightning and use it to his advantage to fight. Once the Gacha Summoner summons him in battle he will active his skill, which consists of Lyte jumping very high in the direction of the enemies and then descending on them and crushing them, wile he's surrounded by lightnings and blue energy. * Dominant statistic: 'attack * '''Maximum Level: '''90, when awakened 280 * '''Maximum Limit Break: '''150 * '''Leader Skill: '''Water HP Ultra Boost - "Increases all Water units' MAX HP by 50%"'' * 'Skill: '''column attack * '''Active Skill: '''Lightning Clash - "Deals strong damage on a column of enemies"'' Gacha Resort In Gacha Resort Lyte will not have his Mixgear and therefore, like all the other characters, he will simply fight using the object selected by the player in the "edit beach" mode. * '''Dominant statistic: '''none, attack and health points are the same * '''Maximum Level: 480 * Maximum Affection: 10'000 * Skill: single attack * Active Skill: 'Single - ''"Attacks a single enemy for three times"* (*note: in Gacha Resort the active skills are all the same for all the characters with that type of skill) Stats As Unit * Anime Gacha * Gacha World ''**Unfortunately due to the last update occured to Gacha World I don't possess the official stats anymore, if somebody actually knows them or knows a way to calculate them, please contact me through private message, thank you*''' ''(*note: "Basic" means that those shown above are the stats WITHOUT the influence of any Leader Skill that somehow affects the stats) * Anime Fidget Spinner * Gacha Resort Trivia * His name "Lyte" comes from the word "light", a clear reference to his Lightning Mixgear and his nature of making puns, as both words are pronounced in the same way. * In the fourth quest of the sixth chapter of the story mode of Gacha Resort, Ellie points out that Lyte is very good at surfing. * He claims to be faster than the lightning when using the power of his Mixgear. * While in the Gacha World storyline Lyte seems to have no more hostile feelings towards X, in Gacha Resort it's hinted that they've always been, and still are, archrivals, with no mention of either Vinyl or the events occurred in the previous games. * In Gacha Resort his swimsuit is the #66 while his skin tone the #1. * Lyte was thought to be the substitute and representative of another character later added only to Gacha Resort, Lucas Lee. In fact, a small "easter egg" in the arenas of Gacha Studio shows Lyte under the name of "DJ Lucas". * Lyte is the only unit of the DJ batch who still hasn't got any 6-Star version. Quotes * ''"This is the end for you! Lightning gear activate!" - ''Lyte's Skill Quote in Anime Gacha and Gacha World. * ''"Huh? What are you doing? It's dangerous!" - ''Lyte's quote at 7-1-1 in Gacha World. * ''"DJ X is out to destroy music. He claims his Mixgear of Destruction is the only sound the world should hear. But he's just a criminal that needs to be stopped." - ''Lyte's quote at 7-1-2 in Gacha World. * ''"This world use to have music everywhere, but only silence fills the streets. We need to stop these Mixgears getting into the wrong hands." - ''Lyte's quote at 7-1-3 in Gacha World * ''"We're getting close to the club. DJ X must be there! Let's hurry and finish these thugs off!" - ''Lyte's quote at 7-1-4 in Gacha World. * ''"We made it to Club Vinyl. This is where my first DJ gig was at... and a horrible memory as well." - ''Lyte's quote at 7-1-5 in Gacha World. * ''"The DJ's are here to save you!" - ''Lyte's Skill quote for the Final Chapter's boss battle. * ''"All the DJ's re-united, and we're thankful for everything you've done Ellie." - ''Lyte to Ellie, once defeated RNG Goddess Ellie. * ''"I'm faster than the lightning!" -'' Lyte before running through the Gem Beach. * ''"I miss my mixgear." - ''Lyte when gets tapped on the chest in Resort mode. * ''"The music at this resort is so fresh!" ''- Lyte when gets tapped on the head in Resort mode. * ''"Have you ever been struck by lightning?" ''- Lyte when gets tapped on the pants in Resort mode. * ''"YoYoYoYoYoYoYoYoYo who Lucas?" ''- Lyte when gets tapped on the nose in Resort mode. * ''"How do I look without my shades?" ''- Lyte when gets tapped anywhere else in Resort mode. * ''"How does it feel to get struck by lightning?" ''- Lyte when he wins in Gacha Resort. * ''"Sorry, I was feeling a bit lyte-headed." - ''Lyte when loses in Gacha Resort. * ''"I can defeat you without my lightning gear!" - ''Lyte's Skill Quote in Gacha Resort. Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Water Characters Category:Gacha World Characters Category:Anime Gacha Characters Category:Gacha Resort Characters Category:Anime Fidget Spinner Characters